1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for recording a schedule of activities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, hand held device for recording the scheduled times for a number of activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices and methods have been employed by individuals to record a schedule of activities. Most notably, the Daytimer.TM. organizer, a notebook calendar based system has been provided to record appointments, activities and the like. Another calendar based system for recording an activity schedule is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,172 by Ureta. Ureta discloses a calendar system having a separate day sheet for each day where each of the day sheets has on one side a grid with numbered rows for recording activities. On the other side of each day sheet in Ureta, is a 24 hour clock surrounded by 48 enclosed spaces disposed at one half hour increments. Ureta discloses that reference numbers corresponding to activities recorded in the numbered rows on the opposite side of the day sheet can be written in each of these enclosed spaces around the 24 hour clock thereby recording a schedule of activities for a given day. A number of such devises are well known in the art. Maintaining reliable personal schedules has long been a concern of people confronted with numerous and varied activities.
Notwithstanding the presence in the prior art of a number of highly effective scheduling systems such as those referred to above there is a need for a simple, compact scheduling device that can be used by people participating in scheduled activities. More particularly, those participating in an organized group activity such a guided group travel tour need a means for recording the scheduled times for the various daily activities that occur during each day of a guided group travel tour.
Every year, thousands of travelers engage in guided group travel tours. Typically, these tours comprise a tour group led by a tour guide who guides the tour group through a number of locations over a period of days or even weeks. Usually, a tour group will spend one day at each location and see various points of interest. During the course of a guided travel tour, the tour guide must not only communicate his or her knowledge of the points of interest along the way but must also effectively communicate the schedule for each day. Such a schedule could include such items as when luggage will be picked up, when transportation will depart and when meals will be served.
A constant recurring problem that arises during the course of a guided tour is that members of a tour group will forget daily schedule items. When members of a tour group forget schedule items, they may miss the schedule items or they may ask the tour guide to repeat the schedule. In either case the tour is disrupted or delayed. Since travelers do not want to carry bulky appointment notebooks and writing instruments. They are usually not inclined to write down the daily schedule. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, hand held device that can be used by a tour group traveler to record the items of a daily schedule without the use of a notebook and a writing instrument.